Increasingly, consumers are using wet wipe products in addition to dry bathroom tissue for personal hygiene in the bathroom. However, most toilet paper roll holders are designed only to hold a single roll of dry bathroom tissue. The existing toilet paper roll holders are not designed for supporting a wet wipes dispenser. This can reduce or hinder using wet wipes within the bathroom if they cannot otherwise be located close to the toilet for easy use.
Various devices have been configured to allow for an additional wet wipe dispenser to mount with or adjacent the existing designs for toilet paper roll holders.
One approach is to replace the existing toilet paper spindle in the toilet paper roll holder with a custom dispenser that mounts with the existing spindle holes. The custom dispenser usually has provisions for holding a dry tissue roll and a compartment for dispensing wet wipes. A drawback to this approach is that often the custom designed dispenser is large and/or unsightly. Many people do not like the look of the custom dispensers in the bathroom. Furthermore, the custom dispensers can be expensive. People who are unsure that they will like or use the custom dispenser often will not try the mountable device due to the higher initial cost.
A second approach is to hang the wet wipes dispenser from the existing toilet paper holder by hooking the dispenser to the spindle. A problem with this approach is that refilling the toilet paper roll holder with a new tissue roll is cumbersome since a consumer also has to remove and replace a second dispenser each time the toilet paper roll needs changing. Many consumers do not wish to bother with this annoyance and avoid the wet wipe dispensers with hooks that attach to the spindle.
Consumers who use wet wipes tend to be bifurcated between those desiring to place the wet wipes dispenser near the dry tissue roll and those preferring to place the wet wipes dispenser out of sight or hidden since they would feel embarrassed if other people knew they were using the product. As such, it is desirable that a wet wipes dispenser can be optionally located near the dry toilet paper roll, or suitable for using on flat surfaces instead of hanging, or convenient to hold and dispense the wet wipes.
In view of the above, a need exists for a dispenser that can be located near a paper roll holder. A need also exists for a dispenser than can be used in a horizontal orientation to provide better and more consistent dispensing.